Bunny Bunny
by MariaBeilschmidt
Summary: Take Russia and England and you'll have Prussia with a little problem... or not?  Human/nation names used. May be continued; I wasn't satisfied with my storyline after chapter 3 so I'll rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

England had just put up his morning tea. The boiler was whistling happily. There was nothing better than a calm morning alone with a tea and a good book. Without anyone there to disturb him. At least that was, what he had hoped, when two firm knocks interrupted him, before he could pour hot water in a cup and proceed in making an Earl Grey for himself.

Sighing in annoyance, he shuffled over to the door. It couldn't be France. He'd gone to his monthly 'get-together' week with his two best friends to only god knows where. Maybe it was America, or Sealand, coming to bother him. Or probably his other brothers, wanting the same. They never announced before, that they'd come over, before they did. His family was annoying...

But at the sight of who was standing in front of his door, he wished, he had never opened it.

There was indeed one of those people, he had expected. Sealand was the first one, he saw. He looked pale and horrified. Never before had England seen him like that. Then two green eyes raised to see the reason of his horror. Russia. With a body - dead or alive or unconscious, England couldn't tell - over his shoulder.

"Privet, England. I've got a favour to ask of you. I'm sure, you'll help me, da? It'd be fun to play with Sealand too, though...", Russia gave a childish smile and walked past England, pushing Sealand along with his faucet pipe.

Day and tea ruined. In the worst way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh... it's already the third day of our get-together week... where is Gilbo?", Antonio whined.

"I don't know. He was all eager to come, when I called him... Maybe he got sick?", Francis offered and took a sip of his wine glass. He'd ordered the best wine and it tasted just perfectly. Pity, it was only half-full by now.

"I really missed you and Gil in the past month. Ah but thank God, Lovi comes around~ So I'm not all alone down where I live..."

"Moi aussi. I've visited _Angleterre_ a lot too, lately."

"Que? I didn't know, you liked that brow-bastard...", Antonio couldn't believe it. He definetly hated England with all his heart. That guy had done awful things to him! It had been long ago, yes, but he'd never forget it.

"I don't 'like' him. Je l'aime. C'est l'amour. I know you dislike him, but I can't do anything. Je suis tombe pour lui, et c'est impossible de me lever."

"I _hate_ him! Ay, Francis... Dios."

Francis sighed. He'd fallen for the cute, tea-loving nation ages ago. They'd been dating for quite a while. A few centuries at least. And nobody would have expected them to be actually happy together. But they were. In their way.

"I'm happy with him. Antonio, sorry."

"Ah, si estas feliz con el, no tengo ninguno problemo con eso."

"Merci, now, do you want-"

Knock, knock.

The two quiet knocks silenced the French nation successfully. Antonio looked at Francis and tilted his head. The blonde haired looked back and raised an eyebrow. Sheer confusion was written over both of their faces.

Their meeting place was a house near a beach on some place in the South of France. They'd built it on their own. Far from civilisation, so that really nobody could interrupt them in their get-togethers. And only France, Spain and Prussia knew of this place. The codex said, never to tell anyone about this place.

So the only logical explanation to those silent knocks was, that Prussia had arrived. But why were those knocks so silent? Neither of them had ever experienced a Gilbert, who acted silent. He'd normally knock loudly, not stopping, until someone came to open him. Sometimes even yelling about what the hell was taking so long to open the door. But this time it was only two quiet knocks.

"Well... I'll go and open up.", Francis mumbled, leaving Antonio behind in the living room of the house. He was halfway down the hallway, that led to the front door, when he heard a faint scratching noise, coming from down there. It sounded desperate. That was odd.

Francis hurried a little down the hallway and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly. Only to reveal, that there was nobody there. He looked to the right, looked to the left. But then something on the footmat caught his attention. It was a little rabbit. It looked more like a white little fur-ball with red eyes, though. And it was covered in blood. Francis gasped, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. He wrapped it around the tiny of an animal and carried it inside carefully, not forgetting to lock the door.

It took only a few seconds, then the bunny was sitting on the small table between the two nations, occupying the room. The bunny looked like it had been injured really badly. One couldn't even tell, from which parts of the body, the blood had come from.

"Dios mio. We should wash the wounds clean or something...", Antonio said, putting his chin on the table, to get a better look at the animal in front of him. "It has Gil's eyes..."

The bunny's ears shot up at that. It hopped closer to the brown-haired man, until there was no distance left between the two of them. It was almost like a short kiss, which left the Spanish nation speechless. Seconds later, a red dust-cloud appeared around the bunny. It became bigger and bigger. Antonio got up and staggered back, in order to escape the cloud, but no such luck. The cloud had covered the room in no time.

Antonio coughed at the sickly scent of the dust. He heard Francis coughing too at the other end of the room. Both of them thought, there was no end to that dust, already trying to find a door to get out of that dust, when it suddenly lifted. It revealed a suprise, neither of them had expected.


End file.
